Solorey
by hickystrayts
Summary: Rey is once again, struggling to find her place in the galaxy. This is the sequel to my fanfiction "I didn't ask for this".
1. Chapter 1

It was the Resistance which eventually 'saved' her from her exile. She had not asked to be rescued and she resented it when it came. The scout ship broke through the atmosphere and streaked across the horizon in a blast of unwelcome light and sound. They had felt the pilot's presence long before the ship was visible, yet it still surprised her. That small ship signalled the end for them. Sheltered under the vast forest canopy she held him in her arms for the last time. Their minds intermingled and the Force flowed through and over them. The lush vegetation previously rustling in the wind was frozen, motionless. They desperately wished that they could suspend time itself and remain locked in this moment for an eternity. The scout ship found itself caught at the peripheral of the disturbance as their united manipulation of the Force expanded and pushed outwards in a bubble of silence and anguish. The pilot's panic and the ship's screaming engines broke their focus and the energy dissipated into the air. The scout ship found itself suddenly released from the Force hold and so shot forwards narrowly avoiding crashing into what remained of their own ship.

Rey turned towards the commotion and in that instant he was gone. She did not need to turn around, he had left her. The clearing under the trees was now occupied only by herself. She fell to her knees and used all her energy to reach out to him through the Force. She desperately searched for him. Yet, she felt only silence. Her mind was cold without his fiery presence. She felt diminished, and had never before had so felt as small and alone as she did at this moment.

It was under these same trees that she remained until the pilot tracked her life signs. She had observed the skill with which he salvaged his landing of the ship. Once he had disembarked, he practically sauntered around the makeshift home she had shared for the past few months. Gently she stretched out her mind towards his. She searched for signs of his intentions. His uniform marked him as one of the Resistance but she felt no allegiance to their cause now. They had nothing to offer her. She was already lost. Rey sensed the pilot's wariness of the environment, yet his body language exuded confidence. A leader of some sort, perhaps? He was obviously looking for something or someone. Why else would anyone come here with such a sense of purpose? Had he come for Ben? No, she dismissed this idea immediately. The ferocious Kylo Ren would not be apprehended by one lone pilot. No one would be so foolish enough to even attempt it. Doubts rippled through her mind. What if he was here for her? But how could that be? She was a nobody. A lowly, insignificant scavenger. Nothing more and nothing less. She shuddered at her own irrelevance in the galaxy. To know that for the past few months she had been so much more, more than she had even known could be possible – but now she was back to being that unimportant, lonely scavenger once more. The hot tears streamed across her face and rolled down her chin. She lacked the will to even wipe them away. So they fell unchecked onto the soft green forest floor.

She sat and awaited discovery. Her knees now pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face rested on her knees and so she did not see the pilot approach. But she felt him. He was so focussed on his task that when he finally laid eyes on her his relief and compassion was as palpable to her as a gentle caress. With a single word she understood that she could never go back to what she had been. The past few months were as ashes and dust now.

"Rey?" his voice was jarring in the quiet of the forest. He crouched before her, unwilling to startle her further. "We have been looking for you for quite some time now"

His manner was kind and she looked up in response. He held out a hand and together they stood.

"Is it just you, kid?" he enquired, his eyes scanning the dense forestry all around them. She closed her eyes and searched again through the Force. Only silence. The relief on his face was obvious when she nodded to confirm that she was indeed alone. He had a highly expressive face and she could almost read his words as he formed them in his mind. So open and without artifice. However, for all of his outward warmth he was stone cold in comparison to the inferno that was Ben's mind. She shivered again. Her mind felt raw, as if part of it had been abruptly torn away. How could this man not see how damaged she was, just a hollowed out version of the person she had become. She knew she would never be complete again. Ben had gone.

With a bit of cajoling the pilot managed to persuade Rey to do one last sweep of the camp. She found herself standing in the burned out wreckage of the former living quarters aboard the old freighter. She felt the lingering fury as he had destroyed everything in sight. In her right hand she held the blue lightsabre. She recalled the Force union which had enabled them to search through the dark lake waters. Huddled on the sand with their minds, hands and hearts intertwined they had salvaged this old weapon. Its Force signature had been their guide. Afterwards, he had shown her how to repair and restore it. They had done this together and now all she had was this relic of past conflicts. Well, that was not strictly true. For in her other hand she held the tortured and twisted remains of his red lightsabre. She felt the light radiating over her left hand and also the cold fire of hate that saturated this weapon of terror in her right hand. She paused, her indecision annoyed her. Should she leave the red sabre for him to retrieve later once she had left? No, she inhaled swiftly and stood tall with her shoulders back. She would take them both.

She told herself that she was taking the red sabre in an attempt to prevent him falling back into his old ways. Although, she also reasoned that there was a lot more to Kylo Ren than his savage lightsabre, and there was nothing to stop him from merely replicating the design if he really wished to. Yet, deep down she hoped that as long as she possessed it then he would be able to find her. And then maybe, just maybe they could find their own path together.

It felt strange to be in an unfamiliar ship with a strange person. Their isolation had been absolute and all consuming. They had had no need for actual words and it was strange to hear the steady stream of chatter coming from the pilot. She allowed the words to wash over her without taking any actual notice of their meaning. Yet, reluctantly she realised that the pilot was now looking at her somewhat expectantly. Clearly, she had missed some sort of enquiry. He slowly repeated himself.

"So, do you want to know how we found you?" His hands were busy with the controls as they pulled away from the planet she had called home. He was utterly oblivious to her turmoil. Without any encouragement, he continued talking. "Everyone, and I mean **EVERYONE** has been searching for you! You must be one special individual, kid, you know that?!"

In response, she merely turned to look back through the viewport at the dwindling planet. The pilot's words were meaningless because without him she was nobody now.


	2. Chapter 2

Lulled by the hum of the scout ship's engines, Rey closed her eyes. Despite her outward appearance, she did not sleep. Instead, she relaxed her mind and let the memories of their time together to flow. Images of him so vivid that she felt that she could reach out and touch him again. She clenched her fists refusing to allow herself the disappointment of reaching out into thin air. She recalled the cold damp sand under her bare feet as she stood at the water's edge. She had thought that she would never cease to be amazed by the planet in all its abundance of life. Yet, accustomed to its beauty she had become, now she regretted the times she had taken it for granted. She saw herself busy renovating some component, oblivious to all that surrounded her. Yet, she took comfort in the fact that she had never taken him for granted. She had memorised each and every time he had looked at her. Idly she sifted through her memories, there were so many which showed him surrounded by Darkness. His face etched in pain and anger as the Dark Force leached out of him like a poison. She had collected images of him as he slept, his face relaxed, his arms around her. However, now she sought comfort in a particular memory. Emerging from the lake, the sun glistening on his wet skin. He had seen her anxious face on the beach and he had grinned wolfishly at her. The hot sun evaporated the water so rapidly it made his skin steam. She had crouched down on that damp sand and gazed up at this ethereal man before her. In that moment she saw the path he could have taken if he had not fallen to the Dark Side. She was blinded by the vision of Light before her. Then the moment was shattered as he had promptly fallen on top of her in a fervent, not to mention soggy, embrace. Rey smiled to herself as she recalled her own shrieks as they had wrestled. Afterwards, they had lain in that hot sun allowing it to gently dry them both. She could still feel the weight of his head as it rested on her chest. She wound her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to plant a row of kisses.

"We're here," The pilot's voice startled her. Abruptly wrenched back to reality, her mind was muddled and heavy. Her eyes struggled to focus on the viewport. The scout ship was entering the atmosphere of a planet that was so white that its brightness burned her eyes. Moments later she followed the pilot down the gangway and into a hanger bay. The space in which they now stood appeared to have been hewn from the mountain itself and was vast. The reason the planet was so blindingly white was clear now. Everything was frozen. Ice and snow formed the entire landscape here. Exhaling she watched the vapour of her breath form a cloud before her lips before it dissipated into the air. Inhaling was painful, the freezing air rushed into her lungs causing them to burn, she could taste blood on her breath as her body struggled to acclimatise.

Their arrival had caused quite a commotion and now a swarm of people had gathered. Most were clearly delighted to see the pilot again. Rey stood back and watched the hugs and laughter. The moisture from the frozen ground seeped through her boots and now she had lost sensation in her toes. Experimentally, she scrunched her feet… but no, she definitely could not feel her toes. She wondered how long it would take before this numbness encompassed her entire body. She contemplated whether freezing to death was preferable to drowning when she realised that silence had fallen over the enormous hanger bay. Not only the band of the pilot's friends had paused, but as she glanced around she noted that everyone was now still. Even the techs working at the far end of the hanger had ceased all movement. Unconsciously, she now found that she had closed her eyes. She felt the ripple in the Force, the power of it swirled around her. She did not need her eyes to see the Light as it moved closer to her. The old man in the long robes looked ordinary enough to others, but to Rey she saw only the Light Force as it radiated outwards. It was warm and gentle, it cradled her as she collapsed on the snowy ice. It revived her frozen extremities as it flowed not only around her but through her as well. Then she knew no more.

It had been a very long time since he had carried a girl in his arms, but the old man was stronger than he looked. He scooped her up and although she was heavy, he felt as if in fact a great weight had been lifted. He turned to the woman now standing beside him.

"She has come home to us at last, Leia" he sighed, allowing himself just a slight smile of relief.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it is such a short chapter this time, it just seemed to end sooner than I thought it would!**

 **SaintsFan1 and jayjay0815 - thank you for your kind words of encouragement, it really does help to know people are enjoying the story. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Rey awoke to find herself cocooned in a soft bed piled high with thick blankets. She felt warm and unexpectedly safe. Recalling the freezing hanger bay she wriggled her toes experimentally. All present and correct, thankfully. The room she found herself in was almost completely bare, yet no one could call it plain on account of the view through a window which ran along one wall. Shuffling up the bed, Rey was able to make out a tremendous waterfall which was frozen solid. She could see the way the streams of water had formed colossal icicles that were no less than one hundred feet long. The ice sparkled like a thousand diamonds and Rey felt she had never seen anything quite so magical in her life. Curiosity dragged her out from that wondrous bed and towing a blanket behind her she moved closer to the window.

It was an amazing sight. Thousands of gallons of water frozen in mid-air, forever suspended above a frozen lake below. She wanted to examine it more closely, see if she could discover individual droplets trapped in the ice. She relaxed her mind and reached out through the Force. Rey could sense the surge of momentum that was trapped within the enormous icicles beyond the glass. She wondered what would happen if she managed release the water from its icy prison. She felt a barely perceptible flicker of energy from one of the frozen tentacles and she homed in on it. She felt it thawing, felt the energy as all the water particles started to rush into motion, pressing against the solid barrier. She was almost there, any second now she would have released a minute portion of the waterfall… She held her breath, focussed completely on her efforts.

In fact, she was concentrating so hard that she did not even notice the man and woman as they entered the room. The woman was perplexed by Rey's intense reverie by the window. However, the man sensed what she was doing, and with a quizzically raised eyebrow, he spoke.

"That's just the kind of thing that Ben would've tried," he also stretched out through the Force. To an ordinary outsider looking in, they would have seen nothing of interest in the scene playing out in the room. Just three humans silently admiring the view. But they would have missed the fact that twenty feet beyond the window that one tip of one of those mighty icicles suddenly melted. The observer would have missed the sudden fluid motion outside, oblivious to the immense power at work. The man's power merged with hers and facilitated the melting but then just as quickly he refroze the water. No one would ever be able to tell the difference in the waterfall's structure such was the multitude of frozen water trails. Rey could just about detect her icicle, the one that had just been created anew. Yet, also in that moment, she had allowed her conscious mind to join with the others in the room.

"I know who you are." She spoke as she turned to stand. She had seen their images dozens of times in Ben's mind. However, the legendary Luke Skywalker seemed much older than Ben remembered. Obviously, there was the passage of time to take into account, but yet there was something else too. A weariness was etched across his face. Life had been tough and fraught with pain and disappointment. Rey looked at the woman. Again, she recognised her from Ben's memories, yet she could also see the sorrow and pain that aged her.

"We know who you are as well," the woman smiled as she spoke, and offered her hand. "And we have much to discuss, but first… do you feel up to a visitor? There is someone through that door who has practically worn away the floor pacing up and down waiting for you to wake up!"

Rey nodded in confusion as she could not imagine who would want to see her, but then she yelped in delight as the door suddenly shot open to reveal the face of the only friend she had ever known. She threw her arms around Finn and held him close. For a few seconds they were both locked in the moment, silent and still. But the young man was far too excited to be still for more than an instant.

"I thought you were dead!" they both announced in unison. Their delight at being wrong illuminated both their young faces. Luke and Leia stepped back to allow them this private reunion, smiles on their faces as they sensed the genuine joy at having found each other again.

"Chewie hauled me out of there just as the base started to disintegrate, we couldn't find you. The sensors were malfunctioning because of the explosions, there wasn't time for a search. I thought you were dead," and the young man hung his head. His eyes filed with tearful remorse. "We'd never have left you behind, I didn't know…"

Rey's own eyes shone with tears which mirrored his and she squeezed his arm. "I know. It's ok." She did not tell him how desperate she had felt as she had watched the Falcon blast away without her. She smiled reassuringly at her friend, letting her know that there was nothing to forgive. Yet, inside she felt that in some ways part of her would always be standing on that crumbling ground watching helplessly as she was abandoned again. She knew that she would never be the same as them, she would always be apart and alone. Her eyes connected with Luke's and she saw a shadow pass over his face, she suspected that she had accidently projected her feelings of loss through the Force. She wondered what he knew already, and how much she would be expected to share with him. The moment passed and he smiled benignly at her, the man before her seemed so much calmer than the one in Ben's memories. She considered the possibility that it was Ben himself that had provoked the anger in Luke. She sighed as she recognised that Ben inspired such strong feelings from those around him. She would have to try not to be prejudiced by the passionate rejection that had coloured so many of his childhood memories.

"So, what happened?" Finn eagerly asked, "How did you escape?"

She paused. What could she tell him? What version of the truth would they be able to comprehend and accept? Finn stood before her, his face so open, his mind likewise. She could feel the curiosity rolling off him in waves. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Finn's interest shifted into concern.

"Was it awful?" he gently enquired, and then he took one of her hands in his.

"I…" Rey whispered, her voice dry and her throat constricted. How could she even begin to explain all that had happened? She felt a warm arm go around her shoulders, and Leia softly intervened.

"I think that's enough questions for now. How about some food? You must be famished!"

And with that, the party of four made their way down a long white corridor to the mess hall. Leia kept up a steady stream of chatter about their location. Finn held tightly to Rey's hand as if he had no intention of ever letting her out of his sight again. Rey quietly listened and Luke followed behind. The older man opened his mind to the ripples in the Force and tried to make sense of the wildly conflicting emotions flooding from the young girl. He knew that eventually this day would come. The history if his own birth, upbringing and destiny had shown him that nothing can remain hidden forever. He just hoped that now she was here, that he would have the courage to act wisely and compassionately as they stepped forward along this new path.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rey had swiftly exited the planet a lone figure crouched in the dark. He wrapped his long arms around his lean frame and eventually rested his dark head on his knees. He unconsciously mimicked her previous pose as she had awaited discovery. He felt her Force imprinted in the very ground and forest around him. He closed his eyes as he felt her reaching for him. Using every ounce of will power, he shielded himself from her desperate pleas. It was better this way, it had to be. Otherwise, why would he have done what he had done? It only made sense if she was now safe and finally on the path she should have taken so many moons ago. Her life had been stolen and now he hoped that he had fixed it. She would become the Jedi that he could never be. Her heart was strong and overflowed with the Light.

He turned his face upwards to the sky. He fixed his mind on the departing ship and imagined that her Light shone down on him still. He had seen all of her suffering and yet she remained undiminished. His was a Darkness which led only to corruption. He had to let her go. He could not risk discovery by The First Order, so he had taken matters into his own hands. It was absolutely the right thing to do he told himself, over and over again. He yearned for her, why did he let her go? Rocking on his heels slightly he tangled his long fingers through his hair. A ragged sigh of desperation betrayed the intensity of his loss. Watching the scout ship leave, he felt as if she were taking with her what little good had remained within him. He knew that he would never feel joy or love again. He had given her all that he had left and now he was empty. A hollowness gaped within his chest and he found that not even his customary rage was enough to fill the void.

Silently he stood for a moment before hastily making his way to their makeshift camp. Her essence saturated everywhere and everything, the shadow of her energy rippled around him. Yet his heart was closed. A locked box without a key. Icey bands of determination clamped it shut, after all, he had no need of it now. He collected only his black clothes from the battered freighter. Once dressed all in black he stood and looked out at the lake. He knew it would not take long. Without Rey's Light Force blinding him, he once again felt the whispers of the Dark Side. He reached out into the Darkness, and knew that Snoke would send a ship. He knew that the Supreme Leader would require full disclosure and he would be forced to comply. It was the only way for him. The interrogation would be brutal and there was a good chance that he would eventually be executed. But did it really matter, now that she had gone?

When The First Order shuttle arrived, he allowed himself to be bound as a prisoner. Without his mask and red lightsabre the stormtroopers had no idea of his identity. He surrendered to their custody without a fight. He knew he could have violently wrestled control of the vessel at any time during the journey… but he did not. Passively he awaited his fate, the fire that had scorched his soul for so long was now extinguished, he felt only coldness. He now cared nothing for himself, and he suspected that he cared even less than that for everyone else. He knew that she was going to be safe and that he had sent her to the safest place he could think of. It was a risk for him to contact his former master through the Force, but Rey was so powerful that it had been easy for him to channel through her Light Force to seek out his uncle. After all that he had done, he felt that he at least owed her that much. She needed to be trained properly and become a great leader. This was her destiny and now he felt that she was where she belonged at last. She would have a chance to be part of a family again. The slate now wiped clean he could begin again himself. He decided to step back from those emotions that had so clouded his judgement. He was ready to let go of all those attachments which had weakened him. Without his unpredictable emotions getting in the way, he knew that he could be the greatest ruler this galaxy had ever known.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Apologies for the shortness and delay of an update, I have lots going on at the moment! I thought it was best to get a short chapter uploaded before I completely lose momentum.**


	5. Chapter 5

"We can stop whenever you like." Luke's voice was low and concerned. Rey's attempts at meditation were proving to be more arduous than he would have liked. He remembered his own fledgling steps in that direction, how his feet had sunk into the boggy marshland of the Dagoba System. A rasping voice in his ear urging him on towards something which had seemed so impossible. It all seemed an unbelievably long time ago now, he recalled the strength and impatience which had flowed through his young body. He had been so eager to learn, so eager to fight. How little he had truly understood about his path would take him. Yoda had known, or at least suspected the heart ache which had lain in store for him. He remembered the words of his master fondly, grateful for having had even that short time with him. It was truly an honour to have been mentored by the great Master Yoda, and even though he had failed to appreciate it at the time, he cherished it now. He was doubtful if Rey would ever have such reverence for him, the meditations were not the only area where she was struggling. In fact, the only aspect of training which she seemed to excel at was in combat. She was a natural fighter and only in this did she seem able to harness the Force around her. He wondered if it was her upbringing on Jakku which had honed this skill, or whether her latent abilities had been what kept her alive for so long.

"I can do it," Rey grunted, her face damp with perspiration. A casual onlooker would be puzzled at her physical display of exertion as she had been sitting cross legged on a mat on the floor for the best part of two hours now. The objective had been to enter a state of deep meditation which would enable her to reach out through the Force and communicate with Luke. Yet, after two hours (not to mention several attempts on previous days) she had not managed to sustain a connection. She was able to sense her new master's presence enough to detect his general mood and so forth, but a more meaningful connection had proved illusive. Her mind flickered over to a time when she had absolutely no trouble in this department. Luke shifted as he felt her mind drawn back to her time with Kylo Ren. He sensed the fire and the despair. She had not managed to speak about her experiences and he had not pressed her for answers. He knew that she suffered greatly and he hoped that she might be able to confide in him at some point. Although, he was not sure how much wisdom he would be able to bring to this hypothetical conversation. He hoped that just the act of sharing would help her heart to heal, anything more practical would be beyond him. hHis mind wandered towards his sister, she knew a great deal about heartbreak... but he could not ask her to counsel Rey. Who knew what had transpired between the girl and his nephew, but he suspected that Leia was not the one to offer impartial advice with regards to her own son. Her pain ran so deep, especially after the death of Solo.

Luke suspected that his sister would never fully recover, and that some part of her would remain broken. How can one begin to reconcile all that had transpired. The loss of a son is devastating enough, but to lose her husband at the hand of the their son... So much pain for one person to bear alone. Yet, she would not share her pain with him or anyone else for that matter. Leia had become locked in a private cell of her own suffering. She smiled outwardly and conducted herself accordingly in public. However, he knew that once she was alone at night her heart and soul cried out. He felt it, but made no move to encroach. He hoped that she would know that he would always look after her, but his own absence for so many years made him feel that he did not have the right to offer his help directly. He had after all, abandoned her when perhaps he should have stayed. They had both been shocked to the core at the destruction of the Jedi Academy, but for her it was all so much more personal. He felt that maybe it had been pride that motivated his retreat, he had not wanted to face his failure. How could he not have seen the Darkness that had grown within Ben right under his nose? His failure had resulted in so many deaths and he felt responsible not only for the students and staff at the Academy but also for the deaths which Kylo Ren had caused afterwards. Such a heavy burden of guilt pressed down upon him relentlessly. The meditation which had soothed his soul in exile was difficult for him as well now that he had returned to the Resistance. So many troubled minds surrounding him at all times, day and night, pressing in on him. Looking at the girl struggling to find her own inner peace made him homesick for his island.

"Enough." His command was quietly spoken and although he knew how much she wanted to be able to complete this task, he also sensed her relief that today's lesson was over. Rey gradually unfolded herself from the floor, her muscles stiff and lifeless from being still for so long. Her mind returned to more mundane matters, she was hungry as well as stiff. She smiled to herself as she thought about how she was now free to go to the canteen and grab some dinner. She might even see Finn, her smile widened a fraction more. Her friend was always keen to catch up at the end of the day. His steady companionship was the one thing that kept her sane these days. The Jedi training was relentless. She had so many years to catch up on and Master Luke always seemed so sad and disappointed. She consoled herself that it was not her directly which saddened him, but it was hard not to take it so personally when she spent day after day with him and he seemed every bit as distant now as when she had first met him. He did not have any of the easy charm and confidence that Han Solo had embodied and so in comparison Luke seemed somewhat cold. She knew that he cared for her in his own way and that he wanted her to succeed in her training. He was just so distant. Han Solo and Chewie had managed in only a few hours to make her feel more welcome and at home than Luke and Leia had managed in the several months she had been with the Resistance. Rey comforted herself with the fact that they had a lot to deal with, The First Order had been causing a lot of trouble again. The fallout after the destruction of the Starkiller Base had been swift. Eager to regain their battered reputation, The First Order had been responsible for the destruction of multiple populations across the galaxy. There was no interest in hunting only the Resistance, The First Order seemed intent on merely instilling terror throughout the galaxy. Their message was simple and brutal, they would stop at nothing in pursuit of power.

The noise and bustle of the canteen was a welcome distraction from her thoughts. Finn was already ensconced with a group of Resistance pilots, their heads were thrown back with sudden laughter and Rey paused, hesitant to go and interrupt. They were a close crew, the pilots, and Finn was happy to be counted as one of their number. Her position on the base was a bit more tenuous, some treated her with open suspicion whereas others seemed a little in awe. She was the first Jedi to be trained in over a decade and there was a certain notoriety attached to this. However, this had not helped her to make any new friends on the base. Finn remained her sole friend, and his loyalty warmed her heart a little. Suddenly he caught her eye and keenly waved her over to join them. She slotted in amongst the pilots with her tray of food and hoped that she would not interrupt the cheerful ambiance. They gave her a nod, and then continued to chat away amongst themselves. The banter and the nicknames marking them out as a special tribe that despite her own proven skill as a pilot she was still on the margins. If only she was not training to be a Jedi, maybe then she would have been accepted. Although, her as yet unexplained absence after the events on Starkiller Base, meant that there was a cloud of ambiguity around her. Apart from Finn, who trusted her whole heartedly, no one else did. Never mind, she was used to being the outsider. She never fitted in on Jakku either, but then she had not actually wanted to fit in there. But this was what she had always dreamed of, so why was she still not happy? She knew the answer of course. The girl that left Jakku in the stolen Millenium Falcon was not the same girl that sat here now at this table. Her time with him had altered her perception of the galaxy around her and she did not think that she would ever be able to slot back into any kind of functional society – whatever that was!

Later, alone in her quarters she allowed her thoughts to drift back to their time together. She could almost feel the warmth and strength of those long arms as they had held her so close. That was where she had finally felt at home. She could feel the heat from his skin against her own, and remembered the way her fingers had tangled in his unruly hair. Restlessly she shifted about in her bed, she was anxious to sleep yet at the same time she longed to prolong this time when she could focus all her mind on reliving every moment that they had shared. It made her solitude more bearable. She could feel the sand beneath her bare feet and the cool breeze from the lake. The warm sun was gentle and soothing on her upturned face. This was what bliss felt like and she was going to hold onto it. No one else could possibly understand. No one but him. Rey wondered where he was and she attempted to reach out for him. She failed as usual. It was as if he had simply disappeared out of existence. She ached with sorrow and rejection, he knew her well enough to understand how bitterly she would respond to his abandonment. Yet, abandon her he had, yet despite that she still clung desperately to their brief life together by the lake. That had felt real, her life on the Resistance Base was but a shadow. Miserably, she buried her face in her pillow and slipped into a fitful sleep.

On the other side of the galaxy, a tall man with tangled dark hair and fire in his eyes stared out of a view port at the passing stars. He felt her yearning and he allowed it to wash over him. The First Order officers worked on oblivious to the disturbance in the Force occurring around them. He saw the lake through her eyes and reminded himself that her memories had nothing to do with him anymore. The man that she had forged such a powerful connection with was gone. He was exactly where he should be, working towards fullfilling his grandfather's legacy at last. Her memories were coming thick and fast now and he caught his breath. He had blocked all her attempts to contact him because he was finished with that time now. That part of his life was well and truly over. He accepted this fact. However, he could not resist entering her mind whenever the impulse took him. To begin with he told himself that it was so that he could ensure that the events that he had put in motion when he contacted Luke Skywalker would continue as he had planned. But then, after that he found it oddly calming to just tap into her mind when she was training or working. He told himself that he should stop, and that she had no hold over him. He told himself that he was only doing it because it could provide valuable intelligence on the Resistance, not that he ever shared any of the information that he gathered. He told himself that he could stop whenever he felt like it and that it was purely a game. Yet, he furrowed his brow and clenched his fists as her desperation swept over him. Had he made the right choice? He had never been one for really thinking his actions through, and he certainly never wasted much time on a pointless sentiment such as regret. But, what if there had been another way? Had he really considered all of the options before he consigned her what was obviously becoming a rather lonely existence. He had been alone most of his adult life by choice, but he knew that that was not what she had hoped for. He stared blankly out of the viewport, oblivious to the splendour of the open space and he sighed with relief as she finally succumbed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for a mighty delay in this new chapter, but I am hoping to get back into the swing of things. Also, I know that this is only short... but when inspiration struck I thought it best to act without delay. I hope you like it.**

The Resistance Base did not have any ceremonial chambers within which to make announcements to its population. However, the dining hall was a large room, and at mealtimes most of the people would be gathered. So when the announcement came that the Base was to be abandoned, that The First Order had found them, this was where the news spread. Where a moment before there had been the chatter of voices and the clatter of cutlery, now there was only a cold silence. Their communal pause lasted only moments before everyone scrambled into action. For some, this was a new experience and they felt a real panic as they imagined enormous ships descending upon their position, their lives about to be extinguished any second. Others, many others had been through this routine before. Wearily, they accepted that almost everything that they had built there would have to be abandoned. They would only be able to take the bare minimum, they would be highly unlikely to return. Once a base had been abandoned it was either destroyed by The New Order or it was looted by scavengers. These were just temporary shelters, and were designed to be sealed upon exit. Once more, they were on the run.

Within a couple of hours, the passageways were silent, the detritus of existence discarded in the frantic pursuit of survival. Weapons, rations and people were now fleeing in all directions from the planet in every available ship. They would scatter across the galaxy and then regroup once a viable base was secured. The Skywalker siblings and Rey were amongst the last to pull up and away from the icey mountain. Rey glanced back through the rear view port and her thoughts returned to the majesty of that colossal waterfall. Luke, an ever silent presence, followed her gaze. Leia was murmuring to the pilot about the possibility of the New Order discovering any information accidently left behind on the base. They were obviously used to swift extractions such as this, and sometimes they were forced to destroy the base in order to cover their tracks. Yet, the extreme cold on the planet had caused certain logistical problems for a rigged detonation. So the base was to be left as it stood.

Without warning, in response to his sister's words, Luke suddenly raised his hand to the glass. Rey felt the Force flow through him with an intensity which she had not realised him capable of. He raised her hand to match his, and through his eyes she could once again see the waterfall. The heat from their hands combined and surged back towards the planet. The distance between their ship and the planet was increasing, but with the vision of the waterfall locked into their minds they remained focussed. Gradually, the ice began to melt, water trickled and then formed rivulets. The particles infused with the energy from the Force vibrated and with a huge torrent the waterfall burst into life. Thousands of gallons of water poured down the mountain side and gushed down their man-made passage ways. The momentum of the water was astounding, and for a moment Rey felt that she was part of it, she felt the vibrancy of the current as it swirled through the compartments and tunnels. Then just as abruptly as it had all begun, she realised that the water was slowing, the swift liquidity replaced with an ever increasing torpor. The water was slowing, cooling and refreezing. Inexorably, she withdrew and found herself once more standing on the ship. Luke was standing as he had before, yet now there was a fire in his eyes. For a second, he was open to her. She glimpsed the boy that wanted to be the best pilot in the galaxy and had thrown himself from one reckless adventure to another. He had been alone too, had known what it was to be trapped on a desert planet with no hope of escape. A young heart which had yearned for a chance to be part of something more. He met her gaze, and saw his younger self reflected in her eyes. For the first time since she had come back into his life, he felt a connection with the girl. He knew that his job was to be her mentor, yet reluctant to break this tentative connection he delayed in closing his mind, and gave her a somewhat sheepish grin. What they had done was amazing! Jedi's were not supposed to feel pride... yet for just a couple of moments the two stood side by side and basked in their accomplishment. The base was now completely sealed within a frozen tomb.


	7. Chapter 7

A long couple days dragged on and on. Rey was not used to extended space travel confined to a small transport ship. She yearned for open space, and felt boxed in by the narrow walls which protected the occupants from the vacuum of the galaxy. Claustrophobia was not something she had ever experienced before, yet now she felt stifled. Leia was always busy trying to organise their next moves. Constant chatter between her and her other commanders, settled into a steady background murmur. Rey closed her eyes and tried to imagine that instead of voices she heard leaves whispering in the wind. Her memories of the Tuerto System were ingrained in her mind, and if she focussed, she could recall them with a startling clarity.

Instead of the vast emptiness of space, she imagined herself sitting cross legged on the soft sand by the lake. She turned her face upwards to feel the sun warming the skin on her face. She inhaled deeply and replaced the stale recycled air with the fresh breeze which rippled the surface of the water. A gentle smile crossed her face, she could not allow her feelings of rejection to colour these memories. She desperately held onto their beauty. Sitting by the lake she had been certain that it would last forever. But one thing she could not recreate, was his presence. Yet the more she longed for him, the more tinged with sadness and pain the landscape of her memory became. So she sighed, and resigned herself to her solitude.

Across the galaxy, he felt the sun of her memories warm his face. He wanted to remove his helmet and bask in her heat. Yet, he knew he could not. He shrugged and barked orders at he officers around him. They quickly administered to his requests, failure was never tolerated under the command of Kylo Ren. If any of the lower ranks noticed any differences with their commander since his return from his mysterious absence, no one would dare even whisper about it. He led now with an icy demeanour, a stone cold ruthlessness. This scared his crew even more than when he used to wildly destroy anything and everything in his path. It was as if he had finally managed to master his temper. Yet, whereas before he had let his emotions dominate his behaviour, now he locked them all away. His rage was inextricably interwoven with his feelings for Rey, so his fury had been incarcerated along with his love for the girl.

Snoke and seen into his heart and stripped it bare. As much as Snoke wanted to have Rey brought to him, he also recognised that here was the ultimate leverage to control Kylo Ren. Snoke poured image and image of all that he had planned for Rey into his mind, he bombarded Kylo Ren with her destruction. Finally, the young knight could take no more and vowed never to run from Snoke again. He begged for forgiveness and promised everything that he was to the service of the Supreme Leader. He had nowhere to go, he had done too many dark deeds. He immersed himself in the Dark Side, channelling his feelings for the girl into a dark place. Instead of finding a reprieve from his torment, he felt only numb. Diminished, that perhaps in locking away his passion for Rey, he had also lost his passion for everything else. Clenching his gloved hands into fists, he had tried to hate her. She had shown him the sun and now he was lost in the shadows.

Back on the transporter ship, Rey suddenly shivered. Her focus on her meditation wavered as the warmth from her remembered sun was unexpectedly blocked by dark clouds. She frowned. Glancing around her memory she found herself searching for him. She had promised herself that she would not do that anymore, but she could not help it. The temperature was dropping, and she wrapped her arms around herself. Glancing up at the sky she could see nothing but dark, menacing clouds. A storm was coming. She backed away from the lake and started to run back towards to the crashed ship, but although she was running she was not getting any closer to it. The rain was lashing down her body and weighed her down, panicking she screamed for him to help her. The landscape was in total darkness now, only illuminated by the jagged lightening that scorched the air around her. She began to sink into the sand, felt it dragging her down, terrified tears mixed with the driving rain and she was being smothered. The soggy sand was covering her mouth and nose. Desperately she struggled for just one more gulp of air... that was when she felt the crackle of the red lightsaber, he was standing there ... watching.

"Rey!" a gentle pair of hands grasped her shoulders, "it was just a dream. Wake up!" Opening her eyes, she saw Luke's blue eyes wide with concern. "It was a dream, you are ok, I've got you."

She sank into his arms, her hands grabbing his tunic. Her breathing was ragged, she could still taste the wet sand as it filled her mouth. Luke held her close, he had glimpsed enough of her dream to understand her despair. She was so young to have suffered so much, all he could do now was try to reassure her that he would never turn his back on her again. Did she have it in her to be able to forgive him? He knew that he would have to tell her everything soon. But for this moment in time, he knew the best he could do was just to hold her until her muffled sobs subsided. He gently stroked her back and whispered that everything was going to be ok. He could sense that some part of her wanted to reject him and deal with her terror alone. But another side of her, the side that was winning, wanted nothing more than to be held and reassured. So they sat on the floor together, and once she had calmed sufficiently, she withdrew from his arms. But she did not go far, and shuffled next to him. Backs to a metal bench, they sat together in silence and watched the never-ending stars drift past the viewport. Eventually, her head dropped to his shoulder and he breathed a sigh of relief as she slept. Using the force, he attempted to sooth her mind, letting hope stir in his own chest. A hope that maybe now he could finally put right what had been wrong for so many years.

At the front of the transport ship, Leia and the pilot heaved a combined sigh of relief. Rey's nightmare had caused fluctuations of the Force throughout the entire vessel. Unwittingly, she had projected her terror onto the occupants... for an instant they had all been trapped in the scenario with her. They had felt the rain, the smothering sand and the terror as the dark figure with the red lightsaber had loomed over them. Leia closed her eyes in despair. How can this be? What more lay ahead for them?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you SaintsFan1 for your kind words of encouragement!**


	8. Chapter 8

"We're coming up on the supply planet now, sir" The pilot's muted voice crackled through the intercom. The route across the galaxy had been convoluted in order to cover their tracks, but now they were finally able to land and breath fresh air. Rey's feelings of claustrophobia had infected everyone present, and it was with a shared sense of relief that they eagerly awaited escape from their confinement. The past few days had been particularly tense. The recycled air had become staler, their clothes were sticking to them and every sigh or twitch from the occupants served only to further irritate the others.

When the doors finally opened, Rey practically through herself out of the ship and onto the hard ground beyond. She lay there pressing her body into the dirt, her arms and legs splayed over the rocky ground. The sharp stones pressed into her skin, and she relished it. The warmth of the land seeped through her clothes and she gazed up at the sky. The bright light hurt her eyes, so closing them she enjoyed the red glow as the suns penetrated her eyelids. Gradually, she waited for the nausea to pass. Luke had warned her that she would need to acclimatise to a new gravity, the artificial gravity on the shuttle was nothing in comparison to this and she felt compressed into the ground. She welcomed it, her natural optimism returning along with every gulp of fresh clean air. Flexing her fingers she embedded them into the earth below, her body easing into alignment with her new environment. With every exhale she stretched out with every fibre of her being, becoming aware of the stirrings of life all around. Tiny creatures burrowed beneath the ground, and she could not only hear but also feel the ebb and flow of the animals in the nearby trees. The Force swirled and immersed her in a sense of life around her. Her time in space had shown her how much she craved a connection with other life.

Somehow, on this latest voyage she had found herself to be the loneliest that she had ever known. Even on Jakku she had never been far from the machinations of life. It had not always been friendly, but all she had to do was reach out and there it was. Yet, confined in that tiny shuttle the close physical proximity was in stark contrast to the emotional distance between her and her companions. The intimacy which had transpired between herself and Luke had been brief. She recalled her desperation as she clung to him after her nightmare, and the way that he had comforted her. Yet, when she awoke he was distant once more and her own shame at her vulnerability had kept her apart. She sensed that he was not naturally a cold person, but that his life had taught him not to become close to others. Leia was his only real family, it was as if he was afraid to show his emotions in case they got the better of him. The opposite to Ben, who wore all his emotions exposed to the world. It occurred to her, not for the first time, that Ben was the reason for Luke's distance. He could not allow himself to care for anyone else the way he had cared for his nephew. The betrayal had cut his soul to the core and Rey doubted that anyone could ever heal that particular wound.

Rey was eventually roused from her meditation on the ground when she sensed the approach of a group of people. Without even lifting her head, she counted at least a dozen individuals and even though they made very little sound with their feet as they traversed the uneven ground, she could hear the murmur of their thoughts. She swiftly leapt into a crouching position and leaned forwards better trying to comprehend their intentions. Luke appeared in the peripheral of her vision, a stillness in his form betraying that he was similarly engaged. However, they both heaved a collective sigh of relief when they felt the confidence of Dameron rippling towards them. Leia and Luke had experienced many such evacuations over the years and it was always a real danger that the fragments of the resistance might be lost forever. A reunion is always a welcome one and the Skywalkers greeted the party of pilots and personnel with genuine warmth. The resistance was based on the bravery and teamwork of such individuals, the reunion an affirmation that there was still hope. The true spirit of the resistance was here, the survivors that refused to lie down and accept their defeat. They would hold true and fight until the end. The jubilation of the group was infectious and soon everyone was chattering, arms flung around shoulders and laughter spilling across the new camp.

As the second sun faded beyond the horizon, its heat was replaced by the glowing campfires which punctuated their temporary home. The survivors knew how to make the best of their (relatively calm) situation and having escaped the dark shadow of The First Order once again, the mood was celebratory. Various containers of contraband liquor were merrily passed from one to another. Rey took one sip and choked... a response which prompted a uproar of teasing and laughter. Yet, she felt warm and for one evening, she allowed herself to be drawn into the gentle banter of the group. For too long she realised that she had been guilty of holding herself back from the camaraderie. Her grief over Ben had prompted her to withdraw, yet now as she sat with her back to the darkness and her face to the hot flames she was surprised to experience a quickening in her heart. She was also a survivor. Had she not also survived her dreadful childhood on Jakku? She had just as much right to be there as any of them. The flask circled the group again, and without hesitation she took another sip. It burned just as before, but she managed to drink it without choking. Her efforts were met with roars of approval and the warmth in her stomach spread throughout her body.

She felt out of control, and deep down she knew that they were in just as much danger as ever, but just for one night she just wanted to step away from that terrible burden. She looked around at her companions and allowed herself to feel safe. Closing her eyes she sought to feel some kind of balance, she felt out through the Force. The noise of so many minds was disorientating, and she searched for a calm place. Luke's mind was cool and quiet. Opening her eyes again, she realised that he was sitting off to one side of the group. Too far from the fire to feel the benefit of its flames, he had wrapped his cloak around himself. He sensed her intrusion and he looked up... his still blue gaze held hers steady. She saw herself through his eyes. Rey hardly recognised the relaxed girl with her long legs stretched towards the campfire. The group had instinctively huddled closer together in an attempt to keep warm. So Rey could see that the girl that looked a bit like her, was now sandwiched in amongst the rebels and that she looked every inch like she belonged there. Luke nodded, a sense of acceptance flowed between them. She knew that once upon a time, that he had also enjoyed that feeling of inclusion, and now he wanted her to enjoy it. Not that she needed his permission to enjoy herself, but knowing that he was watching over them all, was the final nudge that she needed to fully relax. For that moment, and it could have been the liquor talking, Rey felt protected. Luke was watching over her, and everything was going to be alright. The alcohol washed over her like a warm blanket, and she sank down and rested her head on the shoulder of her immediate companion. She slept. No nightmares for her that night.

Her companion had no problems with a pretty girl asleep on his shoulder, even an oddity such as the scavenger Jedi. He recalled the first time he laid eyes on her as she crouched in the clearing on that forest planet in the Tuerto System. They had never discussed the matter and she never knew how much information the pilot had gleaned from the crashsite and then passed onto Luke and Leia upon their return. He must have seen the domestic arrangements for what they really were. He had know that she had not survived alone on that planet for so long. Yet, for such a extroverted fellow, he had remained surprisingly reticent on the subject. Glancing down at the slumbering girl, he noticed how tired she seemed. Her long limbs were now folded in against herself, the fires were dwindling, she started to shiver in her sleep. Shrugging out of his own jacket he draped it over her and pulled her closer into his arms. She snuggled into his warmth and was still. Dameron was no Jedi, but he felt Luke's gaze upon him. Luke's icy blue gaze met Dameron's warm dark eyes and the pilot was left in no doubt that the old Jedi was warning him to behave. He merely smiled back, dropped his cheek to rest on Rey's head, closed his eyes and let sleep take him until morning. After the adventures of the past few months, falling asleep with a beautiful girl in his arms was a well deserved treat, and he was not going to let Luke Skywalker deprive him of it.

 **Author's Note: Apologies for the shockingly poor rate of update... I must try much, MUCH harder!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo felt the pilot's shoulder against Rey's cheek. The fabric coarse and worn to the touch. Jealousy surged throughout his frame, he realised that he was holding his breath. Gasping for air, grasping his new lightsaber he headed to the training room. The sweetness of her momentary contentment was poison to him as she found comfort in the arms of that arrogant pilot. Self-loathing swept over him, had their time together meant so little that she could just move on so swiftly? And with that particular man? Kylo knew exactly what lay beneath Dameron's bravado. He had breached his mind easily and seen the combination of ego mixed with the easy and reckless charm that so reminded him of his own father. Gamblers. Easy come, easy go. Fickle and shallow. Dameron was only in it for the glory and as soon as the tide turned Kylo felt sure that the much revered pilot would be gone in an instant. Why would anyone feel safe around such a man?

Sparring relentlessly for several hours left the dark knight exhausted, dismissing the guards he lay spent on the floor. The mats were cold and the pooling sweat cooled his damp uniform. Drained, he removed his helmet and gloves, spreading his fingers he looped them together and placed them behind his head. Closing his eyes his mind wandered, drifting away from the many "Dameron's" he had vanquished during his training session. He sensed the movement of the crew as they went about their duties. An emotional slideshow flashed through the young man's mind... anxiety, humour, anger and optimism rippled across consciousness. He had not done this in years. Just listened to the populace, he had always been too focussed on his own goals to take much notice of the people around him. Yet, there they were, so many individuals all with hopes and fears of their own.

Lulled by the steady stream of distant emotional chatter, his breathing and heartrate slowed. The gentle hum of the ventilation units sounded like the rustle of wind through a thousand trees. He felt the rough damp sand under his skin, the lapping of the waves of a large lake hypnotic and steady. Eyes closed his long limbs melted and his mind relaxed, flexing outwards.

She felt the sun warm on her face, the insistent murmur of the water on the sand, the gentle motion of the wind through the leaves. Enveloped in contentment, reluctant to break the spell Rey resisted any attempt to wake. Pressing her face into his shoulder she sighed with relief. He had come back for her, she was found. Voices penetrated her consciousness and prickled at her mind. She turned away from the sounds, the memories from the previous night gradually floating to the surface. There had been alcohol, definitely something acrid from a flask. There had been a campfire. Laughter, yes, she remembered a group of people. The Resistance. With a jolt she scrambled to a sitting position. The suns were bright, too bright... far too bright! Her head spinning. To her side lay a sleeping Poe Dameron, handsome even in sleep. But it was the wrong face. The wrong shoulder. Jumping to her feet she began to run. Rey had heard the lake, their lake, and felt the damp sand under her skin.

Out of breath, she paused to get her bearings. The forest whispered conspiratorially above her head. Disorientated, Rey slumped with her back to a large mossy tree. Desperately, she reached out to him. The sensations had been too vivid to have been a dream, it was Ben. She knew it. Closing her eyes she sank her head back into the rough bark and surged outwards through the Force. Chasing only the faintest glimmer she eventually opened her eyes to see his familiar dark form. He was lying on his back with his hands linked behind his head. A pose he had taken many times before. She blinked, confused. Gently she crept towards him. She observed his exhausted face and the dishevelled clothing. He had been fighting. Her gaze registered the blood on his shirt and the fresh bruising on his scarred face. The sunlight dappled across his face and a hint of a smile lingered at one corner of his mouth.

Why now? After cruelly blocking her for so long, how could this be? Edging closer, she concluded that he was actually asleep. Unable to stop herself, she gently knelt by his head. Looking down at him, she softly placed her long fingers over the bruised skin. The Force shimmered, she saw the wrecked training room and felt his buried despair at her absence. He turned his face into her hand, responding to the ebb and flow of the Force. Once more, the Light within the girl swirled across him. It encompassed him body and soul, pure and clean, the warmth saturated every fibre of his being. Once again, it pushed back the black restless ocean of the Dark Side. The boy sighed as a crushing weight was lifted from his heart, and he felt hope and light flooding in. Opening his eyes he thought he was still dreaming. Her brown eyes connected with his. For a fraction of a second they were transfixed.

Just as quickly, it was over.

Rey was alone in the woods again. On her knees amidst the rustling leaves. Alone, silently stifling her sorrow.

Kylo Ren leapt to his feet. Back in his training room the familiar conflict burned anew in his chest. How could he ever be free of this pain? His path forever shrouded in darkness and confusion. The knowledge that he only felt complete when he was with her, fought with the fear that he would not be able to follow her down her clear path to the Light. He could ever be enough for her, he was broken. Why would she even want him? Especially after he had abandoned her again.

As he covered his face with his hands he realised that once again she had healed his wounds. Staggering to the mirror that ran the length of the training room, he saw only the scar. The bruises were gone. Dazzled by the strength of her Light (and love?) for him, he pressed his forehead into his cold, smooth reflection. What did this mean?


	10. Chapter 10

The suns beat down on the back of her head. Sweat trickled down from her hairline, restlessly she wiped it out of her eyes. Her skin prickled with the heat, her clothes sticking. The girl was no stranger to either heat or hard work but today she was struggling. Pressing the back of her hands into her burning eye sockets, she attempted to will the headache away. Up before dawn every day for meditation and training, followed by long days helping construct a new base had left her too busy to dwell. Only at night, she felt her thoughts ripple out of control, dragging her feelings this way and that. So she pushed herself even harder during the day. Sometimes, she was so exhausted that she fell into a dreamless oblivion the very instant that she lay down on her makeshift bed – but not always. In the dark, she could almost believe that it was his arms and not the blanket that cocooned her. She could almost feel the warmth of his breath in her hair, smell his skin warm and compliant against her. In that split second between being asleep and awake, she felt his sigh in the crook of her neck, his thick hair entwined between her long fingers.

Squinting across the clearing she watched her comrades. Some were working, others were stealing a moment of rest in the shade of the trees. Her tolerance to the heat had earned her a grudging respect from the crew, she had toiled harder than anyone else. But today she struggled, every muscle and sinew creaking and complaining with every movement. The headache had developed into a buzzing sensation behind her eyes. Reluctantly, Rey discarded her tools and sought refuge under a tree. Only intending to rest for a moment she found that once her back sank into the cool support of the trunk then her head fell forwards onto her knees. The darkness behind her closed eyelids was bliss and Rey imagined how wonderful it would be to dwell always in the shade of this particular tree.

Later, a pair of arms clad in a brown leather flight jacket gently lifted her from the ground. Assuming that Rey had merely succumbed to exhaustion her friends had left her to sleep. But now evening was drawing in and she had not stirred. Attempts to wake her proving unsuccessful, Poe and Finn were now carrying her towards their medbay. A simple structure housed the med droid, basic supplies and equipment. Carefully, they placed the girl on a bed. Poe checked her temperature with the back of his fingers pressed against her forehead.

"She's burning up", concern in his voice. The two men exchanged worried glances, in the time that they had known Rey she had never shown any sign of illness. She always exuded strength and energy, to see her lying there so vulnerable was difficult for them both. They reluctantly left her side, to allow the med droid to run the necessary tests.

At the far side of the galaxy, a fleet of stormtroopers marched unchallenged through the main town. With the Resistance busy rebuilding the new base, the First Order were also busy trying to reassert themselves. The humiliating destruction of Starkiller Base had left Hux keen to prove himself. Whilst Kylo Ren's mysterious absence had allowed him more room to manoeuvre, his relief had been shortlived. Without explanation, Ren had abruptly returned and resumed his previous command, resentment rankled his composure. It was so unjust. Why couldn't The Supreme Leader see that it was he, Hux who had remained loyal and steadfast. Unlike the former Jedi, he always followed orders. He never allowed his personal feelings to interfere with this duties. He had worked ruthlessly to drag himself up through the ranks and now that he was here he certainly was not going to let Ren ruin it for him. Out of habit, the agitated general smoothed his red hair down with his pale hands. Then once satisfied that his coiffure was sleek, he crossed both hands behind his back. Assuming a posture as composed and uncompromising as his hair, no one would suspect the turbulence brewing beneath that white brow.

No one would suspect that is except for the tall man standing in the shadows. He felt Hux's fury rolling through the Force and it exhausted him. Hux's resentful anger seemed to know no bounds, he even hated Ren in his dreams – spending most of his time fantasising about the best way to kill him. Yet, it was nothing in comparison to the raw rage of the Dark Side. Snoke's punishment for Ren's absence had been all encompassing. The young man could still feel the chill of Snoke's Darkness within every fibre of his body. Despite the bright sun, he allowed himself the luxury of a self indulgent shiver.

He knew he was now under constant observation. Snoke's spies were everywhere. He saw himself through their curious eyes. He did not like what he saw. Fleetingly, the image of him through her eyes flashed before him. Instantly, he crushed it and attempted to focus on channelling that familiar Darkness. But too late, he felt her laughter, muffled as she buried her face into his chest. Her breath warm against his bare skin. Cupping her face in his enormous hands he had felt that his entire fate rested between his palms. A hundred lifetimes of love and light stretched out between them. Exhaling, his breath was jagged, his teeth clenched with exertion.

"A local pathogen" – the med droid crisply announced to the waiting figures. "The patient needs rest and fluids to make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" Finn was instant, needing to check on his friend with his own eyes. Pushing past the droid he rushed to her bedside. Gently, he took her hand in his own, he had never seen her so still. Her fingers, normally so busy, were limp against his own. Tentatively, he brushed a tendril of damp hair away from her face. Her face was flushed, beads of sweat speckled her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered as she furiously searched the darkness of her dreams. Her brow suddenly furrowed into a frantic frown.

"It's ok, it's Finn. I'm right here". The young pilot wanted to wake her up so that she could look at him with those clear eyes of hers. It tore at his heart to see his best friend so lost. Abruptly, the equipment by the bed hummed as a sedative was administered. Almost instantaneously Rey's forehead smoothed and the rapid eye movement ceased.

"The sedative is affective to five hours", the med droid dismissed Finn, and reluctantly he left the med bay. Poe was lurking around outside and quickly bustled his distressed friend over to the campfire. Finn's report of Rey's situation was greeted with grunts of sympathy. She was in good hands now and would they reassured him that she would soon be on the mend. Luke and Leia exchanged an anxious glance of their own. Leia had already berated her brother for working the girl too hard. He had argued that although he knew there was a lot for Rey to learn, but that it had been the girl who had set the gruelling pace. After so many years alone, he had found himself struggling to keep up with her demands. There was so much life within the girl, a potential to touch so many lives. The Light to Ben's shadow, yet in so many ways Luke could see similarities. He must not fail her the way that he had failed his nephew.


End file.
